DESCRIPTION(provided by applicant): The International Society of Nephrology (ISN) and the American Society of Nephrology (ASN) have agreed that a 2 day satellite symposium:THE GLOBAL EPIDEMIC OF KIDNEY DISEASE IN DIVERSE SUSCEPTIBLE POPULATIONS should be held at Santa Fe on 19 - 20 October 2001 immediately following the joint congress of the two societies at San Francisco. The symposium is designed to address all aspects of the rapidly increasing burden of chronic renal disease which is evident in developing nations and indigenous and migrant populations around the world. This major problem has received little attention over the years, and it is probable that the contribution of renal disease to high rates of morbidity and mortality in such populations has not hitherto been appreciated. The meeting will consist of a series of plenary seminars addressing the following: the scope of the problem in countries around the world; pathophysiology and etiological (genetic and environmental) factors; development of screening programmes, disease registration methodology, and strategies for disease prevention; management of end stage disease by dialysis and renal transplantation; renal health economics and the role of governments and funding bodies; preparation of a consensus document regarding future directions anal new initiatives. Speakers addressing these topics, and delegates will encompass a wide range of expertise, extending beyond nephrologists. The conjunction of the symposium with the ASN/ISN congress will facilitate the attendance of nephrologists from many parts of the world. Funding is sought to support this meeting, and particularly to support the attendance of young, minority delegates, including those from developing nations with travel grants to encourage wide participation in this important meeting.